Alley Cats And Stray Dogs
by Able02
Summary: Yugi Has A Secret And Joey Wants To Help Him With It How Will Events Play Out When A Horny CEO Gets Involved. Disclaimer On Profile.


Yugi shifted slightly under the gaze of the other teen. He knew that admitting this would be hard but he had no idea until he actually put his feelings into words. "Well have you told him?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No Nobody knows but you and of course Yami."

The blonde sat still for a minute then ran his hand through his hair. "Well. . . we have to do something about that, won't we?" he said looking at his small friend who was blushing and looking at the ground.

"I don't know. I mean it's not like we're exactly on good terms as it is and if he knows then he might seriously hate me." Yugi began to play with his hair, twirling it between his fingers a habit he picked up from somewhere when he was younger.

Ignoring him Joey grabbed the smaller boy's wrist and drug him home. Closing the door behind them he pushed the smaller boy onto the bed and proceeded to strip him. Yugi thrashed and kicked as much as he could trying to keep his quickly disappearing clothing on his body but the blonde was just too strong for him. Yugi now sat naked on the bed his clothes on the ceiling fan above the bed just out of he reach and nothing covering himself but a pillow, he cursed the god who thought making him short would be funny.

Joey was in the closet going through boxes and crates looking at things and tossing them aside and continuing his search. "I could have stayed dressed while you looked for whatever it is you're trying to find." Yugi said.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Joey asked coming out of the closet with an orange piece of cloth. He attacked Yugi again pulling something over his head. He moved back and looked at his new toy. The orange blouse fitted perfectly on the smaller boy ad the blush was adding to the effect. He slipped the headband over his multicolored hair.

"You know if you'd tell me I'd cooperate it's not like I can stop you even if I say no." Yugi whined trying not to pay attention to the fact that the pillow that was covering him was now on the floor.

"Once again, where's the fun and that?" The blonde smiled

Yugi allowed the other boy to draw whiskers on his cheeks and then fasten a choker around his neck. He looked at himself in the full body mirror that was attached to the door on Joey's closet. He avoided looking at his lower half. He wanted to turn and get a better look at himself but the material that the blouse was made out of sent waves of pleasure to you know where every time he moved. He was embarrassed to admit that he looked downright sexy.

"This next part is going to be uncomfortable." Joey warned laying the boy on his back. Yugi's eyes snapped shut when he felt something press between his butt cheeks. "Relax." He soothed stroking the small boy's hair.

Yugi took a deep breath and reminded himself that no matter how much he would humiliate him in private Joey would never hurt him. He felt something slide into him, it was like some kind of oddly shaped sphere so to his great relief joey was not going to take his virginity. He opened his eyes to see the tail that was now trailing between his legs.

Joey disappeared into the closet again. Yugi could hear fabric rustling from behind the closed door and debated running. He looked up at the ceiling fan his pant leg was hanging slightly if he jumped on the bed he could reach them but he couldn't out run joey his legs were longer and he had more stamina than the smaller boy. Yugi sighed and hopped that joey would just take picture and let him change back. If he planned on taking him all the way to Kaiba Corps like this he had another thing coming. Yugi looked at the door when he heard the click of the knob turning. Joey was wearing a long white overcoat and had another draped over his arm. He handed the smaller one to the shorter teen. He pulled it on half happy and half afraid. He was happy to be covered but afraid that he would be taken to Kaiba corps and forced to remove the overcoat and have Kaiba see him in such a state.

Joey's cell phone chimed alerting him he had a text. He opened it and smiled grabbing Yugi's wrist and dragging him outside where a limo was waiting. He pushed the smaller boy inside before going in himself. Yugi was full of questions. "Where are we going?" "Whose limo is this?" "Where did you get a limo?" Joey just looked out the window ignoring the kid. When the Kaiba Corps came into view he was debating jumping from the car and making a break for it.

"C'mon he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Joey said holding his hand out to Yugi while the driver held the door for them.

The smaller boy allowed himself to be led down the winding corridors. He was a little amazed that Joey was able to navigate the winding hallways he had to wonder how many times the other boy had been here. They came to a door that looked like all the others but Yugi could feel Joey's hand begin t sweat as he knocked. "Come in." Seto's calm voice came through the door making both boys shiver. "You're late." Seto's was still the same calm monotone he always spoke in but it sent a chill down Yugi's spine.

"Sorry Master but I brought you a present I hope you can forgive me." Joey said his usually strong voice going timid and had even lost it's roughness. He pulled the coat off of Yugi's body revealing his 'attire' his hands moved to cover his private but were quickly taken away by joey who had shed his own coat.

"Wha-?" He tried to form a full thought but his mind was thoroughly blown.

"Very good my little puppy." Seto said petting the blonde. He looked to Yugi who was blushing and trying to cover himself with his legs. "You make such a cute kitty." his voice sounded a little softer, more soothing than usual.

"Th-Thank you?" Yugi said refusing to meet his eyes.

Seto smirked. "You'll refer to me as 'master' when you're in this room." He said playfully yet sternly. Yugi looked at him like he had just grown an extra arm from the top of his head and was now using it to comb his hair. "Don't Worry by the end of the night you'll never forget."

Yugi didn't know whether to be annoyed or just bewildered. "Master Neko-Chan told me he has been having wet dreams about you." Joey said releasing the small boy and moving to the young CEO. "May I show him what the real thing looks like?" He asked.

Seto nodded and joey dropped to his knees and began undoing the buttons on Seto's pants with his mouth. Yugi was fighting the hard on that was threatening to surface. Seto's half erect cock fell out and Yugi's eyes widened he looked away and pretended he was somewhere else but the image was imprinted on his brain. "Come here Neko-Chan." Seto ordered to the small boy.

Yugi hesitated before walking closer to the other 2 trying hard not to look at the CEO's lower half. "Come on Neko-Chan you've been dreaming about it why don't you give it a nice licking." Joey said grabbing the boy's hand and tugging it lightly.

Yugi knelled down next to Joey. "I can't do this Joey." He said to the other boy. "There's no way that I could do this it's too embarrassing!"

"Come on Master hates to be kept waiting. And no body will know but the 3 of us." Joey said.

Yugi thought this over for a few seconds. Joey was right apparently he had done this for a while and Yugi was just now finding out about it. He stuck out is tongue out and drug it up the shaft. He giggled as it pulsed against his tongue He grabbed the base and began to lick at the length enthusiasticly. He swirled his tongue around the head bringing it to it's full glory. He looked at the slightly swollen head

Joey pushed him lightly and took the shaft into his mouth he slowly moved his head back and forth. "Suck off Inu-Kun now Neko-Chan." Seto said patting the multicolored hair.

Yugi laid down between Joey's legs and took the hard length into his mouth. He looked forward to see that Joey had shaved his pubis hairs. He could still see a light patch of blonde but it was only visible when he got close. He began to move slowly forward until his gag reflex began to activate. He stopped and closed his eyes trying hard not to vomit all over Joey. When the feeling passed he began to move back and forth matching the blonde boys speed.

There was a soft moan from Joey and Seto shifted from the vibration running up his cock. Yugi began to hum getting the reaction he hopped for, Joey moaned around the brunette's cock once again and pushed himself deeper into Yugi's mouth. Yugi coughed hard as his gag reflex was triggered. He had to pull away so that he could breath. Joey pulled back. "Master I think Neko-Chan is getting anxious." he said kissing the head.

"Hmm we'll have to do something about that then won't we?" he said licking his lips. He leaned down to the boy who was now kneeling. "Who do you want to fuck you me or Inu-Kun? But be forewarned, I show no mercy. If you choose me be prepared to have trouble walking for the next few days."

Yugi looked at the 2 other boys Seto was a bit thicker but Joey was longer. He thought it over for a second. "I want. . .my Master." he decided the word master falling from his lips slowly trying it. He liked the way it danced off his lips. Good thing too he had a feeling he would be screaming that word quite often.

"Good choice. Inu-Kun?" Seto said.

Joey nodded and pulled the tail from the smaller boy. Yugi gasped and bit his knuckle trying to fight back the whimper that sat at the back of his throat. Joey pressed it back in again causing Yugi to squirm. "S-stop, that it feels weird." He said trying to push the other boy's hand away.

"Believe me you'll be thankful for it later." Joey said flipping a switch at the bottom of the handle.

The tip began to vibrate making Yugi gasp and throw his head back. Joey twisted the thing around pushing it against the sides stretching the boy as much as possible trying to prepare the young boy for the events to come. He finally pulled it out and began repeating the action on himself.

"Come over here Neko-Chan" Seto said Yugi crawled over to the CEO, his legs feeling too weak to carry him the short distance. "Good boy." Seto said petting the multicolored hair again.

The boy smiled up at his Master begging with his eyes to have his dreams fulfilled. Seto reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. He poured a bit in his hands and spreading it over his cock. He knelt down behind the boy and spread his cheeks he looked at the slightly red hole that hid there he couldn't wait to rip it open even farther. He pressed himself forward the head pressed against the ring of muscle. He yanked the small boy back against his hips.

Yugi screamed half in pain half in pleasure Seto had hit his prostate with the first thrust. The boy's arms fell out from under him as every muscle in his body convulsed. He was breathing deeply when Joey picked him up and rested him against Seto's chest. "This it the best part." Seto murmured kissing the boy's neck.

Yugi was about to ask why but joey began to lower himself on his erection. Seto thrusted his hips forward making Yugi impale the blonde boy who mewled in pleasure. Yugi shifted the cock pressing against his prostate and the tight cavern around his own flesh he was almost over the edge and they had barely gotten started. Joey leaned down on all fours and Yugi supported his weight on the blonde's back. Seto began to move slowly but quickly picking up speed. Yugi began to move too trying to match the CEO's speed.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room mixed with moans and dirty talk. "Harder." "Cum for your Master" "Deeper" "Tear me open". These were some of the things shouted and moaned. Yugi was shifting trying to get Seto to miss his prostate so he could last longer but he quickly lost that battle. He came moaning something that wasn't quite understood by even his own mind could decipher. Joey was next and a few rough thrusts later Seto came filling the small boy to the point of spilling over. They all collapsed onto the floor panting hard holding each other in their arms.

Yugi turned his head slightly letting the headband that held the cat ears fall completely off he briefly wondered when it had fallen loose but his exhausted mind was unable to hold the thought for more than a few seconds. when he awoke hours later he was in a bed that didn't belong to either him or joey. He was completely naked and Seto's arms were around his waist. "Wheeler had to go earlier you can whenever you want but Mokuba is at at friend's so we have the house to ourselves." he said running his hand up the smaller boy's thigh. Yugi slid out of the bed and found that Seto had made good on his word his ass ached with every step to the restroom.

"Master?" He said after he opened the door. "I made a mess." he said indicating the soap bottle that was now leaking all over the sink. "I think I need to be punished."

A/N: I know some parts don't make since I wanted to start again but I had already done it 3 times before and my sister told me if I started over again she'd beat me over the head with the key board so here it is. Once again congrats to Alrye!!!


End file.
